md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
MD Sports Diversity Constitution
MD Sports Diversity 1. Name 1.1 The Organization hereby called Ditheko and Molupe Sports Diversity. 1.2 Its shortened name will be MD Sports Diversity (Hereinafter referred to as the Organization). 2. BODY CORPORATE : The Organization shall; Exist in its own right, separately from its members. Continue to exist even when its membership changes and there are different office bearers. Be able to own property and other possessions. Be able to sue and be sued in its own name. 3. OBJECTIVES : The Organization’s main objectives are; 3.1 To relieve laziness, tiredness to scholars and learners, urge and desire and to promote the benefit of the youth of the Lejweleputswa and the district are of Matjhabeng and it environs (hereinafter described as the ("the area of benefit") without distinction of age, sex, race, disability, political, religious or other opinion, statutory authorities, voluntary organizations and beneficiaries in a common effort to Sports Entertainment Industry. 3.2 To establish or to secure the establishment of a Sports Development Center (hereinafter called "the Center") and to maintain it and to manage to cooperate with any local organizations and or Organizations in the maintenance and management of such a Center for activities promoted by the Organization and its constituent bodies in furtherance of the above objects. (a) In furtherance of the above objects, but not further or otherwise, the Organization may; Provide, develop, organize or secure the provision of social services: upgrading sports fields and or constructing playing grounds. Educational: stationary, school uniform/school shoes as prize given, sports and recreational facilities, and practical assistance for sports development within the area of benefit; 3.3 Provide, develop, organize, or secure the provision of sports events publishing, news, photos and videos and refer those in need of professional assistance to the relevant agencies. 3.4 Provide, develop, organize or secure the benefit of our youths and refer those are fit to Premier League teams, trials hosted by Professional teams or any other Professional sports. 3.5 Provide, maintain and equip, or assist in the provision. Maintenance and equipment of, premises and designed to carry out the objects of the Organization; 3.6 Obtain collect and receive money by way of grants, donations, sponsors, bequests, legacies or other lawful method, provided that Organization may not engage in any form of permanent trading. 3.7 Purchase, take on lease in exchange, hire or otherwise acquire any real or personal property and any rights and privileges necessary for the promotion of the above objects and construct, maintain and alter any building which the Organization may think necessary for the promotion of its objects; 3.8 Make any regulations for any property which may be so acquired; 3.9 Subjects to any consents as may be required by law, sell, let, mortgage, dispose of or turn to account all or any of the property or assets of the Organization with a view to the furtherance of its objects; 3.10 Receive money on deposit or loan and borrow or raise money in such manner as the Organization shall think fit subjects to consents as may be required by law; 3.11 Recruit and train: Youths, volunteers, employees and members with relevant skills to carry out the objects of the Organization; 3.11.i Provide with Soccer Kit, Floating Trophy and Gold-Medals for the Winners including Winner’s Certificate. 3.11.ii Silva-Medals and Runners-Up Certificate. 3.11.iii Bronze-Medals and Third-Runners Certificate. 3.11.iv Certificate for Man of the match, Top Goalscorer, Best Player, Best Goalkeeper, or any other recommended during the events. 3.12 Employ and pay any person or persons, not being a member of the Management Committee referred to (“the Committee”, to supervise, organize, and carry on the work of the Organization and make all reasonable and necessary provision for the payment of remuneration to employees; b. The Organization’s secondary objectives will be: 3.13 To work in collaboration with other organizations that mainly deals with sports, like soccer, netball, women’s football, and any other activities related to sports. 3.14 To collaborate with schools and local teams or any club/team interested to promote the objects of the Organization. 3.15 To create and design the Registration forms, Merit Award Certificates, Events Application forms, Fundraising Application letter, or any other paper-work that may be necessary for the Organization to achieve its objects. 3.16 To develop and recruit our youths talent both schools and local by organizing sports events across Matjhabeng. 3.17 We hope this will help to reduce the number of youths from drinking alcohol, using drug abuse, unwanted falling pregnancy of young girls at early stage. 3.18 To create jobs for our youths according to the availability of possessions herein.. 3.19 MD Sports Diversity Sports Diversity shall register as a non-profit. Tax Exempt Corporation formed to promote, develop, and advance the cause of sports for all within its territory. It shall be the mission of MD Sports Diversity Sports Diversity to develop, produce, educate and to provide sports and educational services to our youths, promote and stimulate interest in the sports development or sports entertainment industry. 3.20 Offering quality sports practices for youths and adults since 2001 by Molupe and Ditheko Sports Diversity 3.21 Emphasis placed on the talent development - Recreational - Competitive Training programs for players and referees. Our Mission statement "Our mission is to establish the most successful sports events in the greater Matjhabeng, starting with Paseka Sekese Youth Soccer Spectacular (Psek Spectacular) and June 16 Youths Soccer Tournament. In order to develop our kid's talent. Ditheko and Molupe Soccer Tournament Organizers is a Matjhabeng non-profit, 501©(3) Tax Exempt Corporation formed to promote, foster, and advance the cause of sports for youth and adults within its territory. It shall be the mission of MD Sports Diversity to develop, provide administrative service, promote and stimulate interest in the games of sports. Offering quality sports programs for youth and adults since 2017 Over 165,000 players are expected to register. 128 schools around Lejweleputswa and Matjhabeng are expected to participate in 2020. MD Sports Diversity is comprised of over 123 Member Associations that maintain a large volunteer base of coaches and program administrators. MD Sports Diversity, governed by a Formal Executive Committee, maintains a state office with a professional full-time staff. MD Sports Diversity has one purpose in mind: To ensure that each participant has an enjoyable game experience while moving toward his or her personal or educational goal. Emphasis placed on the development of players - Recreational - Competitive Training programs for coaches and referees Sanctioned tournaments Media: "The Pitch" Electronic news letter Organization assistance through state office Resource for training materials Online registrations Liability insurance coverage for administrators and Member Associations Medical First-Aid coverage program for the players Our Vision Our vision is to develop and recruit our youths talent both schools and local by organizing sports events across Matjhabeng. Our Motto Taking The Lead For Diversity Excellency 4. GOVERNING STRUCTURE AND MECHANISM OF GOVERNANCE 4.1 The Office Bearers will oversee the Organization. The Office Bearers will be made up of six members. They are the Board of governance of the Organization. 4.2 Term of office: Office bearers will serve for a period of three years which has been agreed to by the general membership at an AGM, and which shall not exceeding three years. They can, however, stand for re-election for another term in office again and again after that, for so long as their services are needed and they are ready to give their services. 4.3 Vacancies: The Office Bearers must, as soon as reasonably possible, appoint someone to fill any vacancy that reduced the number of Office Bearers. 5. Resignation: An Office Bearer may resign from office in writing. 4.5 Disqualification or Removal If an Office Bearer does not attend three meetings in a row, without having applied for and obtaining leave of absence from the Board, then the Board will find a new member to take that person’s place. 6. POWERS OF THE ORGANIZATION 6.1 The Board shall carry out the powers on behalf of the Organization and they shall manage the affairs of the Organization in accordance with the resolutions of the members as shall be taken from time to time at General Meetings of the Organization. 6.2 The Board is responsible for making decisions, and acting on such decisions, which it believes it needs to make in order to achieve the objectives of the Organization as stated in point number 2 of this constitution. However, such decisions and their activities may not be against the resolutions of the members or be against the law of the Republic of South Africa. 6.3 The Board shall have the general powers and authority to: 6.3.1 raise funds or to invite and receive contributions. 6.3.2 buy, hire or exchange for any property that it needs to achieve its objectives. 6.3.3 make by-laws for proper governance and management of the Organization. 6.3.4 form sub-committees as and when it is necessary for proper functioning of the Organization. 6.4 If the Board thinks it is necessary, then it can decide to set up one or more sub-committees. It may decide to do this to get some work done quickly. Or it may want a sub-committee to do an inquiry, for example 6.5 The Board may delegate any of its powers or functions to a sub-committee provided that: 6.5.1 such delegation and conditions are reflected in the minutes for a meeting 6.5.2 at least one Office Bearer serves in the sub-committee. 6.5.3 there are three or more people on a sub-committee. 6.5.4 the sub-committee must regularly report back to the Board on its activities. 6.6 The Board must in advance approve all expenditure incurred by the subcommittee, and may revoke the delegation or amend the conditions of the delegation. 7. MEETINGS 7.1 Annual General Meetings (AGM) 7.1.1 Stakeholders of the Organization must attend its annual general meetings. 7.1.2 The purpose of an Annual General Meeting (AGM) is to: • Report back to stakeholders from the Office Bearers on the achievements and work of over the year. • Make any changes to the constitution. • Enable members to decide on the policies of the Organization. 7.1.2 The annual general meeting must be held once every year, towards the end of the Organization’s financial year. 7.1.3 The Organization should deal with the following business, amongst others, at its annual general meeting: • Agree to the items to be discussed on the agenda. • Write down who is there and who has sent apologies because they cannot attend. • Read and confirm the previous meeting’s minutes with matters arising. • Chairperson’s report. • Treasurer’s report. • Changes to the constitution that members may want to make. • Elect new office bearers. • General. • Close the meeting. 7.2 Special General Meetings 7.2.1 The Special General Meeting (SGM) or any other special meeting is held outside of the normal or regular meetings. 7.2.2 Special or extraordinary meetings can take the shape of an Annual General Meeting (AGM) or any ordinary meeting of members. 7.2.3 The Board of not less than six of the members may call a Special General Meeting of the Organization. 7.2.4 Special meetings may be called when the Board needs the mandate or guidance of the general members of the Organization to take up issues that require urgent attention and cannot wait until the next regular AGM or ordinary meeting. 7.3 Ordinary Meetings 7.3.1 Ordinary members meetings are conducted to complete a standard order of business of the Organization. These are held once a quarter and are attended by the board. 7.3.2 The meetings of the Board will be held at least once a quarter or when a need arises from time to time to conduct the business of the Board. 7.4 Notices of Meetings 7.4.1 The Chairperson of the Board shall convene meetings. The Secretary must let all Board members know the date of the proposed meeting within a reasonable time, but not less than seven (7) days, before it is due to take place. 7.4.2 However, when convening an AGM, or a Special General Meeting, all members of the Organization must be informed of the meeting no less than fourteen (14) days before such a meeting. 7.4.3 Notices for all meetings provided for in this constitution must be given to relevant members in writing, either personally, by post or electronic communication or whichever manner it is convenient, to the address or other similar particulars provided by the members. 7.4.4 The notices for all meetings must indicate the reasons for the meeting and the matters that will be discussed in the meeting. 7.4.5 For confirmation of delivery, all notices sent to members at the latest known contact details shall be deemed to have been duly served on members, unless it can be proven otherwise. 7.4.6 All members present in person at any meeting shall be deemed to have received notice of such meeting. 7.5 Quorums 7.4.7 Quorums for all meetings of the Organization shall be a simple majority (50% + 1) of relevant members who are expected to attend. 7.4.8 However, for the purpose of considering changes to this constitution, or the dissolution of the Organization, then a two thirds (⅔) of the members shall be present at a meeting to make a quorum before a decision to change the constitution is taken. 7.4.9 All meetings of the Organization must reach a quorum before they can start. 7.4.10 If, however a quorum is not present within fifteen minutes of the appointed time of the meeting, the meeting must be adjourned or postponed to another date, within fourteen days thereafter. 6.4.11 If no quorum is present at the reconvened meeting within fifteen minutes of the appointed time, the members present shall be regarded to make up a quorum for that meeting and the meeting will continue as if a quorum is present. 7.6 Procedures at Meetings 7.4.12 The Board may regulate its meetings and proceedings as it deems fit, subject to the following: • That the Chairperson shall chair all meetings of the Organization, including that of the Board. • That, if the Chairperson is not present, the Vice-Chairperson shall chair such meeting. In the event both are absent, the Board members present at the meeting shall elect a chairperson for that meeting. 7.7 Making decisions in meetings; 7.4.13 Where possible, the decisions of the Organizations shall be taken by consensus. However, when there is no consensus, then members will discuss options for a while and then call for a vote. 7.4.14 All votes shall be counted and the majority votes on an issues shall be regarded as the decision of the meeting 7.4.15 However, if opposing votes are equal on an issue, then the chairperson in that meeting has either a second or a deciding vote. 7.4.16 All members must abide by the majority decision 7.4.17 Decisions concerning changes to this constitution, or of dissolution and closing down of the Organization, shall only be dealt with in terms of clauses 9 and 10 of this constitution. 7.8 Records of meetings; 7.4.18 Proper minutes and attendance records must be kept for all meetings of the Organization. 7.4.19 The minutes shall be confirmed as a true record of proceedings by the next meeting of the Board, or of general members as the case may be, and shall thereafter be signed by the chairperson. 7.4.20 Minutes shall thereafter be kept safely and always be on hand for members to consult. 7. INCOME AND PROPERTY 7.1 The Organization will keep a record of everything it owns. 7.2 The Organization may not give any of its money or property to its members or the Board. The only time it can do this is when it pays for work that an Office. Bearers or member has done for the Organization. The payment must be a reasonable amount for the work that has been done. 7.3 The Board or a member of the Organization can only get money back from the Organization for expenses that she or he has paid for or on behalf of the Organization, and for which authorization has been granted. 7.4 The Board or members of the Organization do not have rights over things that belong to the Organization. 8. FINANCES AND REPORTS 8.1 Bank Account: The Board must open a bank account in the name of the Organization with a registered Bank. 8.2 Signing: Cheques and other documents requiring signature on behalf of the Organization shall be signed by at least three persons authorized by the Board. Whenever funds are taken out of the bank account, the chairperson and at least two other members of the Organization must sign the withdrawal or cheque. 8.3 Financial year-end: The financial year end of the Organization shall be end of September each year. 8.4 Financial Report: The Board must ensure that proper records and books of account which reflect the affairs of the Organization are kept, and within six months of its financial year a report is compiled by an independent registered Accounting Officer stating whether or not the financial statements of the Organization are consistent with its accounting policies and practices of the Organization. 8.5 The Treasurer is responsible for making sure that the money of the Organization is safe and is accounted for. 8.6 The Treasurer must also make regular reports to the Board on the finances of the Organization, which should include all incomes, expenditures and balances that remain according to accounting practices of the Organization. 8.7 If the Organization has funds that can be invested, the funds may only be invested with registered financial institutions. These institutions are listed in Section 1 of the Financial Institutions (Investment of Funds) Act, 1984, or as shall be amended. Or the Organization can get securities that are listed on a licensed stock exchange as set out in the Stock Exchange Control Act, 1985 (as amended). The Organization can go to different banks to seek advice on the best way to look after its funds. 9. AMENDMENTS TO THE CONSTITUTION 9.1 The constitution can only be changed by a resolution. The resolution has to be agreed upon and passed by not less than two thirds (⅔) (or at least 67%) of the members who are at the annual general meeting or special general meeting. Members must vote at this meeting to change the constitution. 9.2 For the purpose of considering changes to this constitution, a two thirds (⅔) of the members shall be present at a meeting to make a quorum before a decision to change the constitution is taken. Any annual general meeting may vote upon such a motion, if the details of the changes are set out in the notice referred to in clause 6 of this constitution. 9.3 As provided for in clause 6, written notices must go out not less than fourteen (14) days before the meeting at which the changes to the constitution are going to be proposed. The notice must indicate the proposed changes to the constitution that will be discussed at the meeting. 9.4 No amendments may be made which would cause the Organization to close down or stop to function or die away. 10. DISSOLUTION/CLOSING DOWN 10.1 The Organization may dissolve or close down if at least two thirds (⅔) of the members present and voting at a meeting convened for the purpose of considering such matter, are in favour of closing down. 10.2 When the Organization closes down it has to pay off all its debts. After doing this, if there is property or money left over it should not be paid or given to members of the Organization. It should be given in some way to another nonprofit Organization that has similar objectives. The Organization’s general meeting can decide what Organization this should be. This constitution was approved and accepted by members of MD Sports Diversity. 1. Mojalefa Edwin Molupe 2. Walton Ditheko 3. Tumelo Isaac Sehlabaka 4. Nonhlanhla Xulu 5. Motlalepule Mphakathe 6. Matshidiso Jeanett Molupe At a special (general) meeting held on 04 January 2017. President: _____________________ Secretary: ________________ Treasure: _____________________ Date: 28 November 2016